maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Magik Refactor/Magik Rasputin
This refactor is made to be similar to Patch Notes. I feel like Magik is a lot weaker in comparison to other Spec Ops heroes such as Havok, Black Bolt, BRB, Etc. Especially because in order to due maximum damage, if she is alone, she must use Soulsword/Stepping Disc at least once to get 1 Soulcharge (2 If Infiltrator/A-Iso) and then she must use it again to have 2 Soulcharges (w/o A-Iso/Inf), then she must use "Unleash Hell", then recharge again to use "Soulflare". Also her Stamina costs are extremely high and you will most likely Recharge at least once. So in total, in order for her to due max damage on an enemy she must take 6 Turns (4 if A-Iso/Inf) (7 or 5 turns if Recharge is required). In that amount of time Havok could have Max Plasma Waved at least twice, Black Bolt could have Power Worded and be ready for a second, and BRB could have applied Crackle x3, Ozone, AND Static Charge to hit with a MASSIVE Ride The Lightning, while Magik's is still not that impressive. This new set-up will make her more helpful with all the nasty debuffs (Envenomed, Disadvantage, Fatal Blow, Straining, etc) as well as setting up allies for good hits with Stepping Disc which applies Pin Cushion and Flanked. This also allows her to be a Attrtion Exploiter easily and a Paragon and Opportunity Exploiter as well if you have the time. Magik Refactor Changes highlighted in bold. *Passive: Ruler of Limbo **Chance to summon Eyebites when attacking or attacked. **'Chance increases as health gets lower.' **'(Chance no longer increases due to Soulcharges. Eyebites do more damage with Soulcharges.)' **'"Eyebite Sting" now inflicts Envenomed to all enemies. Biofeeback is removed.' **'"Death Gaze" now inflicts Fatal Blow to single enemy.' *Phoenix Potential: Fiery Retribution **Allies have a chance to unleash Phoenix power each turn. **Causes fire damage and applies Pain and Straining when attacking or attacked. *1. Soulsword **Single Enemy **Ethereal Strike **Bane **'Disadvantage ' **Soul Charge (on Magik) ***'Increases damage on all attacks.' ***Unlocks potential of Magik's abilities. **Stepping Razor (On Magik) ***High chance to Avoid an attack and counter with Stepping Disc. *2. Unleash Hell **All Enemies **'Increased Damage' **'Minor Stamina Increase' **'Wild Magic' ***'Chance to Spawn Dark Void , Soulfire , and Deathfrost ' **1 Stack of Soul Charge - Also applies Pressure Points . **2 Stacks of Soul Charge - Also applies Opportunist . *3. Soulflare (Now unlocked at level 9) **Single Enemy **'Stamina Decrease' **'Damage Increase' **[http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Deadly_Crits Deadly Crits] **Ignore Defense **Melt Armor **'Exploit Attrition' **1 Soul Charge - Also has Paragon Exploiter **2 Soul Charge - Also has Exploit Opportunity *4. Stepping Disc (Now unlocked at level 6) **Single Enemy **Ethereal Strike **Guaranteed Hit **Stealthy **Soul Charge (on Magik) **'Pin Cushion' **'Flanked' New Mutants Magik costume Improvement *Stepping Disc **Chance to teleport all allies, evading incoming area attacks. **'Increased chance per stack of "Soul Charge" (Normal is 20%, each Soul Charge adds an additional 20%)' **Can avoid Catastrophic, Ground, and Summon Attacks. *'Eldritch Armor' **'Chance to take no damage from incoming attacks.' **'Can triggers up to 2 times consequence free'. **'If it triggers a third time, Magik receives "Kicks Like A Mule" added to her next attack.' A-Iso and E-Iso improvements *'E-Iso: Evil Eye' **Summoned Eyebites now apply Breakdown, Pressure Points, or Opportunist. *'A-Iso: Charged (It can now be applied to any of her moves)' **'If applied to Soulsword, now grants Magik 2 Soulcharges.' **'If applied to Unleash Hell, now applies Wild Magic, Pressure Points, and Opportunist without Soulcharges.' **'If applies to Soulflare, now exploits Paragon and Opportunity without Soulcharges.' **'If applied to Stepping Disc, now applies "Path to Damnation" and Remove Buffs.' **'However, Soulcharges no longer increase damage on this attack and attack this A-iso is placed on has a reduction in damage, critical, and hit chance.' Category:Scrappers Category:Female Category:Refactor Category:Special Operations Heroes Category:Heroes